The present invention relates to vehicle bodies, and more particularly to vehicle bodies having side windows separated by a central column.
In such bodies, the central column is generally above a side panel or door panel of the vehicle body so that it forms part of the outer surface of the body. In these cases, expensive machine and finishing operations to the outer surfaces of the column are required. Adjustment of doors adjoining the column is difficult and time consuming since perfect alignment of the doors with the column is desirable.
A door post made of glass for an automotive vehicle is known from Germany utility model No. 1,473,527. However, the structure described there is not suitable for use in a modern self supporting steel vehicle body and, moreover, would not afford the advantages attained by the present invention (e.g., simplifying machine operations, freedom of structural design, and compensation of tolerances).
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a structure for an automotive vehicle body which avoids the drawbacks described above while simultaneously allowing for extensive freedom in the structural design of the central column, simplifying manufacturing and fitting operations, and improving the outer appearance of the vehicle body.
This object is attained in a vehicle body of the type described above by providing a cover for the outer surface of the column. The outer surface of the cover is aligned with the outer surfaces of the adjacent side windows. The cover may be made from glass or other appropriate material, such as a light-permeable synthetic resin.
In a preferred embodiment, the spacing between the cover and the column is adjustable to facilitate tolerance compensation. Especially advantageous embodiments of the invention include the provision of gaskets and sealing members which abut or contact other portions of the vehicle body.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, embodiments in accordance with the present invention.